Mario Bokara
| birth_place = New Milford, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New Milford, New Jersey | billed = | trainer = | debut = August 2000 | retired = }} Mario Bokara (May 11, 1980) is a professional wrestler currently working for several promotions including Create A Pro Wrestling Academy, WrestlePro, Monster Factory Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2000–present) Bokara started wrestling in August 2000. Using the ring name Mo Sexton, Bokara began wrestling in and around the New Jersey independent circuit for promotions such as Jersey Championship Wrestling, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, American Championship Entertainment and World Xtreme Wrestling. In the summer of 2005, Bokara wrestled two matches for WWE's Velocity and Sunday Night Heat programs losing to Simon Dean and Rob Conway. In 2006 Bokara was signed to WWE's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling, leaving after a few months In 2012, Bokara began wrestling for New Jersey's Pro Wrestling Syndicate as Mo Sexton but eventually started wrestling there under his real name in 2013, and began highlighting his Croatian heritage. In April 2014, Bokara won the PWS Heavyweight Championship by defeating Bonesaw and Kevin Matthews in a triple threat match for his first reign. He would go on to lose the belt to Bonesaw at PWS's Nightmare Before Christmas in December 2014. Bokara won the belt again in March 2015 by defeating Fallah Bahh. Two months later, he would lose the championship to Dan Maff. Impact Wrestling (2017–2018) Bokara debuted for Impact Wrestling on the March 23, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, teaming with Fallah Bahh and Idris Abraham in a losing effort to Mahabali Shera, Garza Jr. and Laredo Kid. On April 2, 2017, it was reported that Bokara officially signed a one-year deal with Impact Wrestling. On January 2, 2018, Bokara underwent a successful surgery for a torn ACL and Mensicus reconstruction. On January 31, 2018, Bokara's profile was moved to the alumni section of the official Impact Wrestling website, confirming his release and departure from the company. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Croatian-Lock'' (Armbar) **Frog splash **''Texas Cloverleaf'' *'Signature moves' **''Croatian Suplex'' (German suplex) *'Nicknames' **'"The Croatian Sensation"' **"The Mug **"The Renaissance Man" *'Entrance themes' **"Keep Away" by Godsmack (Independent circuit; February 7, 2003 – August 21, 2005) **"Even Flow" by Pearl Jam (Independent circuit; August 1, 2006 – July 21, 2013) **'"Dolazak Hrvata"' by Thompson (Independent circuit; September 20, 2013 – present) **"Crash" by Dale Oliver (GFW / IMPACT; April 15, 2017 – January 2, 2018) Championships and accomplishments *'American Championship Entertainment' **ACE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jay Lethal *'Create A Pro Wrestling Academy' **CAP Championship (1 time) *'East Coast Pro Wrestling' **ECPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ECPW Television Championship (1 time) **ECPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Red Hot Russ *'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling' **MFPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fallah Bahh *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Facebook Fan Page * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Facebook (3) * Twitter Category:1980 births Category:American wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:2000 debuts Category:Croatian wrestlers Category:WrestlePro current roster Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni